


Kustard oneshot, Distraction

by InnocentFool



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: For a Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentFool/pseuds/InnocentFool
Summary: Red does his best to cheer his boyfriend Sans up.





	Kustard oneshot, Distraction

Red whined as he sat on the ground beside his boyfriend’s door, squirming as he looked at the ground. ‘He’s been in there all day’ He thought as he anxiously tapped his fingers on the ground. 

“So you noticed how he has yet to come out huh?” Papyrus asked as he sat down next to Red as he quickly moved back.

“Jesus, Pap. Scared the hell outta me.” 

“Oh, forgive me just, I can tell you’re worried.” 

Red nodded slowly as sighed and kept looking away from him. “It’s odd, yeah we haven’t been dating that long but, even before then we talked to each other about whatever was wrong so...could I have done something?” He asked as he stared off in the distance in shock.

“No, of course not!” Papyrus pouted before gasping when his phone went off and he stood up. “Forgive me, Red but, I must be off soon.” He said as he went down the stairs and he stopped and at the front door. “Can’t you just magic on in or something?” Papyrus asked as he opened the door and answered his phone. “Hi, Blue! Ready for our d-” Red couldn't hear him after he closed the door behind him.

Magic his way in? But that could be invading Sans’ privacy. He’d be so mad at him afterwards. But what if Sans really needed him right now? Or worse? What if he was just dust? Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!

Red stood and summoned a flurry of bones at the door, piercing the wood enough for him to jump through the hole and nervously look for Sans. 

“Wh-Who’s there?” Red heard come from the closet.

“It’s me, babe. What’s up?” He asked as he made his way to Sans’ closet.

“Go away!” Sans sobbed as Red stopped in front of the closet door, his hand hovering above the handle as he stared at the door.

“Sans...ple-”

“What’s the fucking p-point?” Sans asked as he whimpered. Red could easily tell he was crying. “It doesn’t matter what w-we do! It’ll all just get r-reset and no one will care!”

Red sighed as he rested his forehead against the door and he put his hand on the handle. “We’ve been over this, sweetheart. No matter how many times those bratty kids bring us back, we’ll always have each other.” He said as he pulled back and opened the door to see his lover curled up in a corner, his face covered in his tears.

Red slowly kneeled down to hug him, Sans latching onto him as he buried his face in his shoulder.

“B-But, what if they k-kill you and don’t reset?” Sans hiccuped as his whole body shuddered.

Red frowned as he pulled back to cup his cheek and make him look into his eyes. “I promise, that won’t happen.” He said as he saw Sans’ white eyelights and he couldn’t help but kiss him gently.

Sans sniffled as he kissed him back. Red knew he had to get this out of Sans’ head but, how? Sans wrapped his arms around his neck as he kept kissing him, giving Red the perfect idea.

Red moaned as he conjured his tongue, prodding Sans’ mouth with it before his hand slid under his shirt and tightly grabbed his spine. Getting a moan out of Sans he used this chance to shove his tongue inside his mouth, moaning again at just how sweet he tasted.

Sans squirmed and whimpered, moaning into his lovers mouth as he conjured his tongue as well. Red began to pull his jacket and shorts off before Sans grabbed his hands and pulled away from the kiss, already panting heavily. 

“W-We can’t! My bro will h-”

“Pap left a bit ago, Sansy. Why else would you not hear screaming after I broke down your door?” Red asked with a smirk as he pulled off Sans’ jacket, Sans letting it happen as he laughed a bit.

“He’s gonna flip, babe.” Sans said as he pulled Red down into another kiss, this time forcing his tongue in his mouth before Red began to fight for dominance by pushing his tongue back.

Red only got Sans to stop fighting for dominance when he got his hand in his shorts and he rubbed his pubis, making the somewhat taller skeleton whimper and let him take over the kiss. He knew next time they would have sex Sans would get his revenge but, Red could care less, he just wanted to make Sans forget about how cold and dark the world was, even in the happier au’s. He just wanted his sweetheart to be happy damn it.

“R-Red…” Sans whimpered, snapping Red out of his thoughts as he’d realized that Sans only had his white shirt on now, his shorts on the floor right in front of his...oh shit. Sans had already formed a soaked pussy for his lover, covering it with his shirt as he looked away from him.   
“C-Can we go to the b-bed” He asked.

Red smirked and kissed Sans again before ripping his shirt off and picking him up, his lover’s legs quickly wrapping around him as he yelped.   
“Course we can, doll. Glad you’re so excited already.” Red said as he dropped Sans onto his mattress. The bare skeleton groaning a bit before gasping when he saw Red’s face right in front of his hole, his femurs being tightly held by him.

Sans couldn’t even say anything before Red had shoved his tongue inside him, his head dropping as he covered his mouth to keep from crying out. Red moaned at the taste as he shoved his tongue even deeper. 

Sans watched Red helplessly as he kept thrusting his tongue inside of his before he gasped and began to move his hips needily.   
“F-Fuck! Red I-I-” He couldn’t even finish his sentence as he came roughly, making Red swallow his release before flopping on his back, panting heavily.  
“G-God, Red…”

Red pulled his shorts back enough to let out his cock and he rubbed it against Sans’ drenched folds, making the skeleton under him whimper.   
“R-Red I ca-AAAN’T!”

Red groaned as he tightly held onto Sans’ hips, his cock buried inside of him before he began to already roughly thrust into him.   
“Don’t pretend you don’t f-fucking love this, you b-bitch!” Red groaned as he tossed one of his legs of his shoulder to get just a bit deeper.

Sans cried out as he looked at Red’s hips slam against him and he went to cover his mouth before Red pinned his hands above his head.   
“N-No! I wanna hear your sl-slutty moans!”

Sans shook his head as he grit his teeth, he couldn’t help but worry his brother could come home any second before gasping and crying out when Red groaned and came inside of him, the sensation of being filled with his cum making him cum again before Red flopped down to lay on Sans, the two of them panting in a rhythm. 

They both soon fell asleep like that, not at all caring about the mess on the bed or the broken door. Even still sleeping when their brothers came with their dates and screamed maniacally. Who cares though? Either way they have each other.


End file.
